Its Not Fair
by Psych0panda
Summary: Harry Finds Ginny in tears and it leads to a rather sexual encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys and Gals, this is my first ever FanFic. IF this story sounds familiar that's because it is. I based this story of a FanFic I read about 5 years ago but never been able to find again so if someone can find the original please send me a PM or whack it in the reviews, the ideas go to the original author but I'm hoping I have rewritten this to read quite a lot differently from the original. But yeah to put it bluntly, the idea isn't mine but I wanted to rewrite it because I haven't seen the original for ages D: ENJOY 

I DON'T OWN TEH HARRY POTTERS NO INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED

Harry walked up the staircase at Grimauld Place and heard a soft sobbing coming from Hermione's and Ginny's room.

"Huh… I wander who's crying" he thought as he slowly pushed the door to the room open. As he walked in he saw a girl crying sat up against the headboard of the bed her fiery, gold and copper locks of hair covering that face he loved so much. Ginny Weasely was crying. Harry quickly acting as an older brother and not as a secret admirer ran to her and scooped her chin up with his finger sat down on the bed next to her and asked her,

"Gin? What's up? What's got you like this?"

Betweens sobs Ginny began to speak

"It's not fair Harry."

"What's not fair Ginny, you know you can speak to me,"

"It's just not fair…" she whimpered

Harry then thought and he felt anger starting to well up " If it was Seamus or Dean I'm gunna…"

"It wasn't them Harry," Ginny Interrupted "It's you Harry."

Harry looked flabbergasted,

"No Harry you haven't upset me, I'm upset for you"

"I don't understand Ginny?"

"It's not fair Harry, its not fair that you had to be the hero for everyone after all the hardships, its not fair that you never got to feel the love of your parents its not fair that you have all this hardship and anguish, and Harry,"

"Yes Gin?"

"I love you so much ever since you saved me in the Chamber in your second year and it's not fair because I'm Ron's sister and he's your best friend…"

Harry's heart stopped beating for what felt like an age all he could remember was leaning in closer and closer, pushing her hair aside he felt his lips meet hers as he pulled her into a tight embrace. The kiss wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a soft tender kiss, all the anguish and upset flooding out of Harry as finally he knew that this mysterious girl had loved him as well, ever since that fateful day he arrived at the burrow after being rescued by Ron and the twins.

He pulled away, "I love you to Ginny"

She gave a small sniff and giggled as they tenderly touched each others hair, arms anything they could, dinner with the rest of the Order could wait much like they had waited three years to be able to share these feelings and they weren't ready to stop just yet just to satisfy the growls of their stomachs.

They moved in together once again the lips touched but this kiss was more passionate than the first, their tongues snaked in and out of each others mouth, brushing each others lips as their hands roamed up and down each others bodies, the kiss un interrupted until Harry's hand while brushing upwards slid under Ginny's loose fitting t-shirt.

"S…Sorry Ginny…" he said darting his hand away, blushing the classic Gryfindor crimson.

"Nuh-Uh Mr Potter that can continue upwards if it wishes," Purred Ginny her voice sultry and exotic before leaning in again to taste his soft tender lips. Harry Pushed his hand back over her stomach and under her shirt, feeling the softness of her milky skin underneath he felt his pants stir a slightly as she climbed onto his lap and began to softly grind.

"Oh man , who would of thought me and Ginny would be able to be together like this?" Harry thought to himself slowly he let his hand drift higher until he reached the underwire for her bra; she started to grind harder and faster so taking it as a yes Harry let his hand rest on her covered boob and began to squeeze it softly.

"Mmmm Mister Potter you Naughty boy" Ginny Purred as she removed his shirt and pushed him onto his back and started to rub her hands up and down his hard abs, formed after hours upon hours of Quidditch, only breaking the passion of the kiss to look down and admire the toned stomach and chest of The Chosen One, "Correction" she thought "Her Chosen One". Taking advantage of the break in the kiss Harry pulled off her shirt leaving her in a pale lemon coloured bra her copper coloured hair beautifully clashing with her pale complexion that all Harry wanted to do was leave with tiny love bites, as to claim his territory. Ginny let out a shiver as her skin was exposed, she pulled the duvet over herself and Harry and rested on his chest and started to begin the kiss again all whilst still grinding on his crotch, Harry's hands reached round her back to grope her round sexy butt only to find she was only wearing a very sheer pair of boy shorts under the long baggy t-shirt, feeling the warmth from her backside he began to massage it gently slowly sliding one hand up her back towards the clasp of her bra his hand snaking underneath to un-clasp it, however just before he gave up another hand reached back and gave him the help needed, their bodies ceasing to touch only for a second to allow Ginny's bare breasts to press against his muscular chest.

"Your so warm," Ginny whispered into his ear whilst beginning to bite and nibble up and down his neck, Harry smiled to himself, he never thought for a moment Ginny would love him back let alone be laying half naked on top of him, that's when he realised how vulnerable they both were,

"No Ginny stop for a minute,"

"But you taste so go.."

"Ginny stop please," Harry sat up and looked at the door.

"What is it Harry," Ginny Questioned in a tone that clearly showed the sexual frustration that was beginning to build. Harry reached across to the bedside table to pick up his wand, pointed it at the door and mumbled a locking charm.

"Now that's sorted," he stopped to chuckle as Ginny before he had even finished his sentence began to open his jeans freeing his hard member, she gave a little gasp and began to blush, rosy circles beginning to form on her pale cheeks.

"Wow," She exclaimed "I wouldn't of thought …" she paused trying to think of a word to use, she didn't want to be to vulgar yet she didn't want to sound to childish, "A cock would look so stunning,"

SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT (HOPEFULLY SOON)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own teh Harry Potters no infringements Intended - Again a take on something I read before that disappeared off the internet so if you know where to find it or have the author's name pm or whack it in the reveiws.

Ginny rose to her knees between Harry's legs and began to rub his member gently, staring intently at it with a deep hunger in her eyes. Harry lifted his head briefly as she lowered her head downwards, her tongue grazing the tip of his swollen head as she slowly put the whole thing into her mouth. Harry let out a quiet moan as he laid back into the pillows behind him as she rubbed and sucked on his cock.

"Oh god Ginny you don't hav.." He was cut off as she took the whole lot into her mouth and slid her tongue repeatedly up and down his shaft. Harry's hands reached up and he grasped her hair and massaged as she bobbed up and down.

"Slow down Gin before you make me come" he exclaimed, she stopped and giggled laying on top of him again to kiss him. He could taste the small amount of precum as they kissed.

"Oh you taste so good did I really have to stop?" Ginny breathed through the kiss.

"I wouldn't want to take all the fun!"

Harry then rolled her onto her back and began to trail kisses down her chest and stomach only stopping to tease her erect nipples with his tongue causing the young redhead to let out a moan. As he reached her boy shorts he bit the waist band as if to remove them only to stop look at the loving face of Ginny and proceeded to kiss up her inner thigh softly.

"Stop that tickles," Ginny said between moans, Harry began to slowly pull down the boy shorts revealing neatly trimmed copper hair and pale pussy. He inhaled deeply to take in the sweet scent, moving his head down he licked her upwards slow and deliberately, exploring every inch of Ginny with his tongue. Ginny's face began to relax in sheer ecstasy when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ginny have you seen Harry anywhere? Your mum has called us all down for dinner!" Hermione's voice rang through the air like a bell.

"I think he's upstairs, I'll be down in a sec just getting changed!" Ginny replied

"Okay i'll go find him!"

Harry and ginny began frantically putting on clothes, putting her ear to the door Ginny waited till it was silent.

"Ok all is clear let's go,"

Harry used the counter charm to unlock the door and they both made their way downstairs to the kitchen. As they arrived to the kitchen door, Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, "I'm not done with you yet meet me on the landing after dinner!" They both went into the kitchen and sat down for dinner.

After dinner Ginny made an excuse to leave whilst Harry bided his time.

"Right meeting time! The rest of you out!" Molly exclaimed which was brought by multiple protests by Ron, Hermione and the twins. Harry sat silently, this is the opportunity he wanted as everyone left after practically being pushed out by Mrs Weasley Harry continued to sit.

"I want to know what he wants!" Harry said an air of forcefulness about him.

"Harry dear I think is best you go to," Molly replied placing a tender hand on his shoulder, Remus and Sirius both looked at each other, realising this was James seeping out of this young man.

"Let him stay Molly it's about him after all" Sirius retorted.

Harry chuckled to himself, "Just as planned he thought, everyone will be in their rooms by now and I have an excuse for taking so long to return!"

And so the discussion began.

Harry began to walk up the stairs and by the first floor landing he saw Ginny waiting,

"What took you so long!" she prodded him in the chest

"I was waiting for everyone to leave and make a good excuse for taking so long to return, the meeting is still going on now I just pretended to be tired and left,"

"Oh you sly boy, are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

"I wouldn't mind Slytherin-to bed with you tonight"

"Tut tut Mr Potter"

Harry then grabbed the small girl around the waist and lifted her onto a nearby chest of drawers and tugged open her jeans.

"Now where was I" as he began to lick and eat the pale beauty before him.

"Ron I'm going to go find Harry wait here," Said Hermione, She began to walk down the stairs when she heard moans, she peered over the banister and there was Harry with his head between Ginny's legs,

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed as she spied on the two. She felt herself get excited just watching as her hand slid into the front of her jeans as she watched Harry bring the red head to climax

"Oh Harry!" both Hermione and Ginny whispered as they both reached climax.

Hope you enjoyed this installment been a while since I last updated haha.


End file.
